Lest we forget, je me souviens
by Goldpen
Summary: The bright red of the corn poppy, looked too much like the bright fall of blood, as he lay down the flower on the white cross. "Lest we forget, je me souviens," his soft voice whispered.


Goldpen here with another one-shot! I'm posting this hours? a day? late, mostly because I spent all of yesterday writing and crying over this. Remembrance day is always an emotional day for me, this is in honor of all those who have died, who have fought, and who continue to fight. Not only for the freedoms that I enjoy, but for the hope that one day, warriors and heroes will no longer be needed anywhere on this globe. Also because I spent a fair bit of time defending this, here in Canada our soldiers who died in the Afghanistan conflict were publicly honored by Canadians along the 401 highway between Trenton and Toronto. Look up the videos on Youtube and you'll cry, or at least I did, bursting with patriotic pride.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, nor the rights to the songs used (in order) God bless you Canada by Lee Greenwood, Pittance of Time by Terry Kelly, or Highway of Heroes by the Trews. *last lyrics are also from Pittance of time*

* * *

><p>He wept.<p>

Every year he wept.

This year was no different from the last, no different from the first nearly a century before.

Remembering all those who say they died for him; for their land, and flag.

_Cause the flag still stands for freedom_

_and they can't take that away_

_And I'm proud to be in Canada_

_Where at least I know I'm free_

_And I wont forget, the men who died_

_Who gave that right to me_

_And I gladly stand up_

_Next to you and defend her still today_

_Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land_

_God bless you Canada_

Canada stood off to the side just out of the sightlines of the hundreds gathered on the hill, partaking in the ceremony of remembrance. His indigo eyes were clouded with tears, and his ears weren't hearing the sounds of the bugler. The two minutes were observed, still and at attention, now finally for the revelry.

As the horn faded away, the personification of the Northern nation turned and walked away from the parliament, away from the veterans he fought with, and the citizens honouring the dead soldiers they had known and never had a chance to know.

_Take two minutes, would you mind? _

_It's a pittance of time _

_For the boys and the girls who went over _

_In peace may they rest, may we never forget why they died. _

_It's a pittance of time_

Two minutes, that was all the time they were given every year. The tears still streaming down his face, he wondered if perhaps this was truly enough, if it was enough for them to only have him to remember every face who served defending 'him' and defending ideals. He may have served beside them, being the soldier that he was, but how could he measure up? There was no death for him to fear on foreign soil, only injury. How could they sing out "God bless you Canada?" God bless them instead.

"158, soldiers, 1 diplomat, 1 journalist, 2 contractor civilians," The voice was clear as a bell, no matter the distance, he would hear those numbers. It wasn't their war, the fire hadn't rained down on them, but on their brothers, how could they answer with anything but the call to become heroes? But Heroes fall...

_Carry me home down The Highway of Heroes._

_People above with their flags flying low._

_Carry me softly, down The Highway of Heroes._

_True Patriot Love,_

_There was never more.__  
><em>_I served with distinction,_

_No visions of glory._

_I served without question,_

_Or personal gain._

Eventually he stopped, dropping to the ground disregarding the state of the dress uniform he had worn today, in honour of them. The deep blue colour stuck out on the mixture of green and brown, the dying grasses crushed around him.

"Sir?" a quiet voice was off to his left, he opened a bleary tear reddened eye to see a small girl in uniform standing above him. She wore a dull green shirt, buttoned up to her neck a red and mustard scarf circling around it. Her bright red hair tied back, and blue eyes worried.

"Hello, what brings you out here my young scout?" he asked, sitting up to be at more of an eye level.

"Sir, you have the same uniform that my Dad used to wear, I just wanted to make sure you were all right. I wanted to say thank you. Thank you for being like my Dad, and defending us and everyone around the world." The blue eyes brightened with unshed tears, "One day I'm going to make him proud and my country too, just like he did. He was a hero, and you are too."

He just looked at her, standing so sure and proud, his mouth began to smile. "I bet he was a hero, scout. I'm sure you'll make him proud one day." Standing he saluted her, pleased that she returned it with the three fingers like she had been taught.

As the girl walked away from him, he felt one final tear roll down his cheek. "You already make your country proud, young scout."

_May we never forget our young become vets _

_At the end of the line it's a pittance of time_

_..._

_It's a pittance of time _

_For the boys and the girls who go over _

_In peacetime our best still don battle dress _

_And lay their lives on the line. _

_It's a pittance of time_

The bright red of the corn poppy, looked too much like the bright fall of blood, as he lay down the flower on the white cross. "Lest we forget, je me souviens," his soft voice whispered.

* * *

><p>God bless.<p> 


End file.
